Traditional Term Frequency Inverse Document Frequency approaches are computationally intensive methods for identifying significant terms and phrases that differentiate specific documents from the rest of the corpus.
In finding unique terms and phrases for a set of search results, all of the documents in the result set are summed to create a result set frequency, this set is then sorted, and the top N terms or phrases are selected as the signature terms.